


A Night In

by flickawhip



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: You spend a night in Christiane's arms.Fluff.





	A Night In

You had known Christiane a long time before you found her alone, waiting for you to come home. You had settled happily beside her, cuddling up and sighing softly when she curled her arms around you, the feeling of her strength softening you. She had always made you feel safe. You had known for a long time that she was the type of woman you could always feel safe around, but here, like this, you started to feel something more. She was quiet and calm and happy. You had rested your head against her shoulder, enjoying the muscles around you even as she stroked your back.


End file.
